The invention relates to a method and apparatus for the cutting of sheet metal "wrappers" automatically. In forming ductwork and the like sheet metal wrappers are joined together with each other, elbows, junctions, and other structures to form desired structures. In my copending application Ser. No. 630,894, filed Nov. 11, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,457, entitled "Sheet Metal Cutting", the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in the present application, apparatus and a method for cutting pattern pieces for forming ductwork and the like was disclosed. The method and apparatus of the present invention is intended to allow automatic cutting of wrappers and the like for cooperation with the pattern pieces that may be cut according to the invention of my copending application, in order to form all ductwork components and the like automatically. Under some circumstances, other pieces besides wrappers could be cut according to the present invention, such as special pattern pieces. Hence, the term "wrappers or the like" is employed. While prior proposals have been made for the automatic cutting of sheet material in general (i.e., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,511,124 and 3,790,154), suitable automatic means for cutting sheet metal wrappers have not heretofore been proposed.
According to the present invention, conveying means carry a metal sheet from which a wrapper will be cut is conveyed in an x-direction into operative relationship with a pair of cutting assemblies, which assemblies each provide a sheet metal cutting arrangement that is movable in a y-dimension (generally transverse to the x-direction) and angularly (.alpha.) movable. The cutting assemblies cut off side exterior portions from the metal sheet, leaving cut longitudinal edges of a wrapper. Supporting means are provided associated with said conveying means for supporting the metal sheet on the conveying means so that no damage is done to the conveying means by the cutting means (or subsequently by notching means).
As the metal sheet moves in the x-direction past the cutting position, notching assemblies are moved into cooperating relationship with the longitudinal edges thereof, and by operation of a die selecting means and a punch, notches of any given size or shape are punched in the wrapper adjacent the longitudinal edges thereof. After notching, the wrapper leaves the conveying means and may be engaged and propelled by suitable edge deforming which deform the longitudinal edges of the wrapper to any desired extent for future cooperation with other metal sheets to form a desired finished product. Computer control means or the like control the operation of all the component parts of the apparatus according to the present invention to provide for integrated operation thereof, and to produce wrappers of any given shape.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for automatic sheet metal wrapper production. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.